


On the Subject of Differing Governmental Systems

by Sunnyrea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Or When the Doctor Wanted to Argue with John Adams Just Because he Could* John Adams and the Doctor get into a bickering contest whilst Abigail Adams, Jack, and Martha get on with the real work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Differing Governmental Systems

"But the British have that too; the two chambers of the parliament and elections so really England isn't so bad, now is it?"

John Adams lay his quill back down on the table. "The king of England wields the final authority which is what we-"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly, he has to listen to parliament now doesn't he?"

"Doctor…" Martha said quietly.

The Doctor smiled quickly then turned back to the discussion at hand at the other man's throat clearing.

"A government cannot place its supreme power in a single individual OR," he emphasized before the Doctor could interrupt, "a single group as both will be subject to shifts in moods or passion not reflective of the-"

"Oh, come on!" The Doctor cut through that time, "The parliament is really more powerful than the king anyway and it's not just one group. And after all the Prime Minister-"

"Prime Minister?" John snapped.

"Oh right, not quite up to snuff yet…" The Doctor muttered. "Oh, but you wait, till Robert Peel or Tony Blair, right smart fellows… well as smart as you can be when you're a politician."

"Doctor…" Jack said.

"The British parliament," John continued with a frustrated sigh, "full of its corrupt aristocrats is not made in mind of all the people it represents! A system which does not consider the happiness of its people as its highest moral priori-"

"What? And the parliament and the king don't care about the happiness of their people you mean?"

"Doctor..." Martha said again putting a hand over her eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Abigail asked her.

Martha nodded. "Yep."

"And does he not ever stand still?" Abigail said pointing quickly at the Doctor's bouncing feet.

"No," Jack said crossing his arms.

Abigail Adams looked slowly back and forth between the two individuals beside her. They certainly were a strange trio of people but the one they referred to as Doctor had been so adamant about speaking to John she could not refuse. Of course in hindsight she rather felt that John was going to have some words about this after the three left.

"The end of government is the consideration of the well being of its people!" John snapped breaking Abigail's thoughts and making the three onlookers jump slightly.

The Doctor pursed his lips and everyone was silent for a moment. Then he sat down at the table across from John. As if on set cue both men crossed their arms as they stared at each other.

"Right then," The Doctor said, breaking the stillness. "What about the president?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The president of the United States is like the king of England only he is elected. Except the Prime Minister is also elected so it's the same as the president and the king is just a figurehead so really it's just the same only different in titles."

John Adams just stared at him as if he was insane.

"Uh, Doctor," Jack said. The Doctor turned and looked at him. "I think you've gotten ahead again. It's 1776."

"Oh! Right, right," he said turning back to John. "Sorry."

"Is it possible that you are just mad?" John said.

"Yes," Martha and Jack replied.

Abigail could not help but laugh quickly. The other two looked at her as the Doctor gaped at them.

"No really," The Doctor began again turning back to John.

"Perhaps," Abigail said, turning to the other two. "You would like to assist me with tea in the kitchen?"

"Great!" Martha said.

"Sounds better than this," Jack said pointing his thumb quickly at the two men at the table which had begun talking about the place of judges in a balanced government.

The three walked back into the rear of the house and into the kitchen. A fire was already going in the hearth though less so than it had been earlier when Abigail's guests first arrived. Going over to the fire she picked up a cloth and took the kettle off its hook by the fire.

"You must forgive John," She said placing the kettle on the table. "He gets very fired up on government construction and policy."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said.

Abigail furrowed her brow and noticed Martha kick him in the leg. Perhaps they had seen her husband at the trial of the British soldiers all those years ago or had heard some of the discussions going on in Philadelphia.

"So!" Martha said suddenly. "What can we do?"

"Oh, well if you could find the cups and plates in that cupboard there it would be fine."

"Yes!" They suddenly heard from out in the parlor. "An executive office is of course needed but must be balanced by legislative-"

"I think you just don't like the title king. Would you like Tsar more?"

"Oh my god…" Martha muttered.

Jack just laughed, handing the plates to Abigail. She took them from him and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor was certainly a strange person.

"Sorry about…" Martha said looking down the hall. "Well, I think he just likes to argue."

"No, really?" Jack countered.

"Well, he doesn't have to go question the American's government before it even starts, does he?"

Jack snorted. "I think he'd question just about anything if it means getting a rise out of someone."

"Jack…"

"What? I didn't mean like that!" He grinned in a rather inappropriate manner.

"Sure you didn't," Martha countered with a sly smile rather unbecoming of most women.

Abigail began to feel like she was missing some certain information about the relationship of these three. She did not think Martha was married to either of the men nor engaged so it did bring up the question of why the three of them were traveling together. As she was a dark skinned woman Abigail had worried at first that she was their slave but their easy conversation had quickly proved other wise to Abigail's immense relief.

"Mrs. Adams?" Jack said.

She looked up at him and smiled, pulling herself away from her thoughts.

"Yes, Captain Harkness?"

He grinned at her, seemly pleased at her use of his rank; though to be honest he seemed rather different than most militia men she had ever encountered.

"Should we bring out the tea and try to break them up?" he asked, still grinning like it was some sort of game.

"I think that would be best," She replied.

"I do not know where you come from to profess such opinions," John shouted from the parlor.

"Gallifrey actually and don't get me started on the government that was there," the Doctor replied with an easy calm in his voice.

"Doctor!" Jack and Martha both shouted almost running down the hall.

Abigail picked up the tea and sighed. It was certainly turning into an interesting morning!


End file.
